


Rain

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 18 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "rain."
Rainy Sunday mornings





	

Kurt woke up to a heavenly smell. Bacon and eggs and maybe waffles? Pancakes? And definitly a pot of coffee.

He was trying to gather enough courage to get out of bed and leave the warm blanket cocoon he was currently wrapped in when Blaine appeared in the doorway with a tray in his hands.

"Good, I'm just in time," he said looking at his sleepy husband.

Kurt stretched and asked, "What for?"

"Bringing you breakfast in bed before you get up to investigate what your amazing husband is doing in the kitchen."

"Did I miss an anniversary or something important?," Kurt inquired.

"No, you just have the most awesome husband ever who woke up early and decided to treat you to breakfast in bed on a lazy and rainy Sunday."

"God, you're amazing," Kurt said and then sat up. He reached his hands towards the tray to see what Blaine had put together. "The best, I love you," he moaned when he spotted the huge pile of bacon, his favorite on lazy days like that Sunday.

Blaine smiled, clearly pleased by the fact that he pleased Kurt with his surprise, "Let's get eating then, and afterwards maybe cuddles and movie? Halik won't want to go out anyways and she's sleeping like a stone on the couch."

"You can get all the cuddles you want, my amazing husband," Kurt told him.

Blaine loved rainy Sundays.


End file.
